Cumpleaños Feliz
by Sehren Kou
Summary: -Slash- El cumpleaños número 40 de Draco Lucius Malfoy... Side-history de mi breve serie de Rainbow.


CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ

**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ**

·

Camina a grandes zancadas a través del jardín, única muestra de su estado impaciente, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro hecho a la medida y sus ojos grises ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras.

Hace una leve inclinación de cabeza a Warrington al pasarlo y esperando que logre entretener a su esposa, no está de ánimos para soportar a Pansy en estos momentos. Se cerciora de que nadie más se haya percatado de su intento de escape y ve que tanto su madre como su esposa se encargan de atender a todos los invitados siendo las anfitrionas perfectas de siempre; se desliza alrededor de una de las estrechas columnas blancas de hierro trenzado del toldo y con agilidad desaparece en el giro.

Cuando aparece en su zona privada de los jardines suelta un suspiro y no pierde tiempo en entrar al complicado laberinto de setos; siente la magia escanearlo cuando da el primer paso adentro pero no se preocupa, sólo dos personas pueden entrar ahí sin preocuparse por nada, incluso sus padres tendrían serios problemas si se atrevieran a pasar. Hace siglos que defensas de este tipo debieron ser levantadas alrededor de Malfoy Manor pero al menos es algo que pudo remediar inmediatamente después de ser declarado el nuevo cabeza de la familia.

Se detiene de golpe al toparse con el travieso patronus con forma de bebé dragón y rueda los ojos cuando la figura mágica no pierde tiempo en revolotear alrededor y lamerlo con esa energía cálida que desprende. Siempre pensó este conjuro como una herramienta, nada más, pero a través de convivir con él se ha dado cuenta de que es mucho más que eso, una teoría que ha detallado largo y tendido en uno de sus diarios de trabajo, tal vez algún día alguno de sus descendientes lo encontrara al menos interesante.

Sigue el camino nuevo que esta vez el laberinto ha decidido formar y el patronus se aleja de él rápidamente atravesando una de las paredes verdes antes de que el laberinto la mueva y forme ahora una nueva esquina por la que doblar. Pero a pesar de todo no tarda mucho en llegar al corazón del lugar, se detiene y levanta su mano derecha para quitarse las gafas de sol y colocarlas en el bolsillo de su camisa veraniega.

— Draco.

Observa la figura conservada levantarse del banco de madera y a pesar de su férreo control y su educación infundida, no puede evitar avanzar de prisa y abrazar a la persona frente a él. De inmediato un beso es depositado en su cuello, labios suaves y deseosos recorriendo su piel tibia y esta vez no niega la mordida que su acompañante le proporciona en su hombro derecho, marcándolo como suyo. Las manos del otro hombre no pierden tiempo tampoco y se cuelan por los bordes de la camisa desfajada, apreciando la piel desnuda y ansiosa por sus caricias, una pierna se cuela en medio de las suyas y un jadeo escapa de sus labios cuando su miembro es frotado licenciosamente por encima de la ropa.

Abre sus labios para pronunciar el nombre de su amante, pedirle que espere un momento, pero los labios de éste capturan sus labios y nublan completa y totalmente su mente. Su cuerpo se vuelve líquido y se deja arrastrar por la vorágine de la pasión del otro hombre, su cuerpo arde, sus sentidos se sensibilizan y su magia se despliega ansiosa, libre y alborozada.

Entreabre sus ojos y ve como la magia de ambos ruedan juntas, destellando en el aire como pequeños diamantes, cortando la luz y fragmentándola en colores alrededor de ellos. Se siente como si estuviera al final del arcoiris y que el verdadero tesoro oculto es este momento con esta persona y no el dichoso oro leprechaun con el que tanto sueñan los estúpidos muggles y que para él es similar a su 'feliz y perfecto' matrimonio; falso y sin valor.

Parpadea al darse cuenta de que es depositado en algo suave y cómodo, ve un tipo de acolchado blanco de plumas bajo él y deduce que su amante lo habrá tenido listo para convocar desde algún lugar. Suspira cuando las suaves caricias lo despojan también de su ropa y gime desvergonzadamente, sabe que sus mejillas deben estarse tiñendo de carmín, que sus labios tal vez se vean algo hinchados y que su cabello ha de estar hecho un desastre pero no importa nada de eso ahora.

Siente el par de dedos ingresando en su interior, comprobando que tan dilatado sigue de la última vez y pronto un tercero se une a ellos. Extiende más sus piernas, abriéndose para él, deseando ser tomado y reclamado, anhelando sentirse suyo.

No tardan en retirarse los provocadores dedos y la punta del miembro ligeramente lubricado roza su entrada para pronto comenzar a ingresar en él. Un jadeo sale de lo profundo de su garganta y sus músculos pronto se contraen alrededor de la erección invasora, como si buscaran introducirle más, no permitirle salir. Sus piernas se enredan alrededor de las caderas de su amante y su boca es saqueada por la otra, un beso intenso que muestra que tan posesivo es el hombre y como él, siendo un Malfoy, se vuelve tan dócil y entregado.

No hay más caricias suaves y delicadas, esos dedos se entierran en sus caderas, sujetándolo con fuerza cuando las embestidas comienzan, no en un ritmo pausado sino en uno casi violento, profundo y completamente fulminante.

— Merlín… No sabes lo que me haces, Draco…

Una arremetida especialmente fuerte y sus brazos envuelven el cuello del otro, se eleva lo mejor que puede entre los embates que no dejan de invadirlo y toma por sorpresa a su amante, mordiéndolo con especial fuerza hasta degustar el sabor metálico de su sangre y comenzar a lamerla mientras comienza a chupar y mordisquear más suave, dejando él también su impronta, esperando y deseando que no sea curada pronto y que incluso esa detestable mujer la vea.

— Me vuelves loco… Mierda! Me pongo incluso duro cuando alguien te menciona por casualidad… Nunca me imaginé… Godric!… Eres mío, sólo mío… No te imaginas cuanto… Oh, Dios…

— Tuyo… sólo tuyo… Por favor… Oh, sí… así… más… por favor, no te contengas… muéstrame cuanto me deseas… enséñame que tan… tuyo soy… ámame…

No se percata de la trascendencia de su último murmullo deseoso, en realidad poco se percata de lo que dice cuando están ambos así. Pero su amante suelta un ligero gruñido y se entierra de golpe dentro de él, mostrando esa agresividad y arrebato que sólo en ocasiones especiales logran vislumbrarse. Su ano lo resiente un poco pero no le importa, en realidad en ocasiones le encanta descuidado, duro y urgente como lo es hoy, y otras veces atento, suave y lento pero no menos intenso, sólo diferente.

Los movimientos se incrementan todo lo posible y se arquea a casi lo imposible, su próstata continuamente asediada y sus manos sólo aferrándose al cuerpo firme encima del suyo, mientras algo dentro de él estalla y su cuerpo convulsiona de las olas de placer que lo golpean sucesivamente. Su cuerpo cae desmadejado y en segundos su amante hace lo mismo sobre él.

Parpadea aletargadamente y nuevamente comienza a escuchar las suaves notas del cuarteto de cuerdas contratado y los imperceptibles ruidos de los invitados a los lejos. Siente la conocida viscosidad en su vientre y mira fijamente al cielo, ligeramente abochornado de haberse corrido sin siquiera haberse tocado la polla. Su mano derecha recorre la espalda fuerte mientras la otra enreda sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros, tirando de ellos suave y brevemente una y otra vez; algo ya hecho una costumbre y que le alivia no moleste a su dueño.

Cuando por fin el miembro flácido sale de él, suspira por la sensación de pérdida pero cuando el semen de su amante se escurre también esboza una sonrisa lasciva y empuja a su amante abajo, susurrando su deseo de cumpleaños y provocando una mueca en el otro, aunque no de desagrado.

— Ya te di uno, no creo que valga otro.

Arquea una ceja y no dice nada, difícilmente podría considerar un buen polvo su regalo de cumpleaños, eso lo puede tener cualquier otro día de sus citas clandestinas. La cabeza oscura se mueve negativamente con resignación pero una suave risita divertida se escucha y sabe que todo está bien. Pronto su amante baja y esa boca comienza a ser utilizada en una manera más útil que la de sólo hablar y pronto, sin haberlo buscado al principio comienza a excitarse de nuevo por culpa de esa lengua desvergonzada y su entrada sensible.

Los minutos pasan y su erección se eleva pero no tan dura como la previa y cuando se descarga en la mano de su amante, tampoco lo hace con tanta fuerza ni en la misma cantidad que la vez pasada. A fin de cuentas es un pobre hombre mortal.

Después que ambos descansan otros minutos, sabe que el encuentro ha terminado cuando el otro mago realiza un hechizo limpiador y un encantamiento refrescante sobre ambos, pero en especial para él por su inevitable deber de regresar a la fiesta que ha sido organizada en honor a su cumpleaños número cuarenta.

Se visten en silencio y pronto el acolchado es descartado al lugar del que fue convocado con un simple movimiento de varita de su dueño. Saca su propia varita y con un sencillo encantamiento hace lucir su ropa tan impecable como lo estaba al principio, otro más y su cabello y apariencia en general vuelve a su estado pulcro y refinado de siempre, aunque sabe perfectamente que la marca sobre su hombro permanece intacta pero no lo menciona al otro hombre, estaría fuera de lugar.

Su fría determinación de dar por terminada toda relación entre ambos hoy ha sido destrozada y sabe perfectamente que nunca más podrá volver a aparecer. Es débil y cobarde, siempre lo ha sido pero esta vez no le importa vivir con esta cantidad de riesgos con tal de no perder lo poco que tiene de ese hombre, aunque sepa que esto no es más que una aventura para el otro y que su corazón siempre esté con esa repulsiva mujer que lo robó.

No… Harry Potter tiene una vida y él sólo es el escape de toda esa cotidianidad y aburrida rutina de día tras día. Es quien da ese tentador riesgo y el sentido de peligro que aquella alma salvaje le encanta a pesar de no reconocerlo en voz alta.

Murmura una escueta despedida y comienza a alejarse por su lado del laberinto pero un brazo del auror lo rodea por detrás y la mano libre hace girar su rostro para depositar un último beso sugestivo en sus labios para separarse después con otro más breve y cariñoso que lo hace parpadear confundido.

— No olvides tus regalos… El mío lo representé en verdad… y fue un verdadero placer…

Cuando abre la boca para preguntar de qué va eso, el moreno sonríe pícaramente y se aleja pronto de él, aplicando sobre sí mismo un encanto desilusionador al entrar al otro camino.

Dicho y hecho, los gryffindors son seres de mente obtusa.

Agita su cabeza y retoma su andar, es hora de que se aparezca de nuevo por su dichosa fiesta y se deje agasajar por todos. Al menos agradece que a sus cuarenta esté tan perfectamente conservado y que su lívido no tenga ningún problema como al parecer ha sucedido con un par de sus conocidos. Tal vez vaya a dejar a Scorpius personalmente a Hogwarts, aún no entiende esa insistencia de su hijo de regresar a días del fin del curso escolar y cuando ya han hecho sus exámenes finales y las clases sean más que nada repasos sin importancia, tal vez tenga que ver con Albus Severus; como sea, recibir las medidas apreciativas de chicas y chicos calenturientos y ver las niñas arrebolarse a su alrededor hará muy bien a su autoestima, nunca está de más alimentarla de vez en cuando.

·

Se deja caer sobre la cama de su antigua habitación y observa la bolsa dorada de regalo con el moño rojo en sus manos, no puede evitar una mueca por la combinación de colores pero al menos se alegra que el regalo haya escapado de las garras de Astoria y su madre, ni idea de qué demonios pudo obsequiarle Potter pero al menos ya ve un poco de razón en sus últimas palabras antes de irse, bien pudo redactarlo de otra forma para sonar más interesante o misterioso en su opinión, pero qué más se puede esperar de un gryffindor.

Observa otro par de minutos el paquete y termina por desatar la nota y romper el lacre hechizado para comenzar a leer.

_Draco:_

_¿Qué se le puede regalar a un pijo pretencioso como tú? No tengo ni idea y ni quise perder tiempo matándome en pensar eso, así que tendrás que conformarte con esto y espero no escuchar recriminaciones más tarde._

_Noté que esa vez en Hyde Park no quitabas tu vista de uno igual y pensé que sería bueno que tengas el tuyo y así evitar más momentos bochornosos con madres histéricas. Como ves, es tanto por tu bien como por el mío, huir de una señora chiflada acusándote de secuestro infantil, pedofilia y un montón de cosas más no es mi concepto de una tarde tranquila y romántica con tu pareja._

_H._

Arquea una ceja y observa nuevamente la bolsa, se talla el puente de la nariz al sospechar la horrible probabilidad de que Potter haya hecho lo que piensa. Finalmente deja la nota a su lado y deshace el moño y desliza el envoltorio para sostener con ambas manos el dichoso regalo, sus labios se tuercen en una horrible mueca y sus ojos envían dagas al suave obsequio que sostiene.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a dárselo? Seguro es otra burla suya, otra de esas malditas 'bromitas' que de vez en cuando le hacen recordar que no son ni siquiera amigos, sólo amantes ocasionales.

La rabia y la amargura lo invaden y aprieta el dichoso osito de peluche con fuerza, pero deja de hacerlo al escucharlo decir tan claramente "Te amo Draco". Sus manos tiemblan pero aprietan nuevamente el pecho del oso y escucha otra vez esas tres palabras que no acaba de creer. Es entonces que recuerda dos cosas, parte de lo que Harry dijo hace unas horas y algo escrito en la nota.

_"… lo representé en verdad"._

_"… con tu pareja"._

Parpadea repetidamente y una sonrisa radiante ilumina su rostro cuando se da cuenta de lo que Harry ha intentado demostrarle y decirle hoy, sabe que por los aborrecibles votos que hizo el día de su enlace con Ginevra no puede decir o escribir esas dos palabras a nadie que no sea su esposa, incluso sin percatarse de que esa limitación incluía a sus propios hijos. Y luego dicen que los Slytherin y en especial los Malfoy son los egoístas.

Deduce que habrá mandado a modificar el juguete muggle a algún lugar y a pesar de que no se la voz de Harry quien lo diga, la percibe como si fuera suya. Tampoco le importa que el oso se vea exasperadamente cursi, sea de un inaudito color naranja –¿dónde en el mundo hay un oso naranja?– ni que se vea ridículo con la playerita roja y su nombre escrito en ella.

Sí, sabe que todo esto es bastante cursi y que ya no está en edad de sentir mariposas revolotear en su estómago ni de sonreír bobamente como una colegiala; pero nada de eso importa y sólo aprieta nuevamente al oso, con más cuidado que las veces anteriores, para sólo comenzar a reírse tontamente al escuchar de nuevo el "Te amo Draco".

Una tarjeta pequeña aparece en la mano izquierda del oso y la toma enseguida, para luego reírse entre dientes y hacer sonar por cuarta vez la grabación en el juguete.

_"Cumpleaños Feliz, pijo malcriado"_


End file.
